Easter Eggs (Skyrim)
The following are Easter Eggs that appear in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Cultural References ''Alice in Wonderland'' *When Sheogorath is first encountered he is conducting a tea party in the middle of a forest, which is referencing the Mad Hatter (a fellow madman)'s tea parties. The plate nearest Sheogorath also has a mammoth snout on it, and in the'' American Mcgee's Alice'', and'' Alice: Madness returns'' video games snouts serve as collectible items. ''Army of Darkness'' *At the beginning of the game when you get off the cart and into Helgen, one of the other prisoners (the one in front) is adamant that he is innocent, "No, I'm not a rebel, you can't do this!" which is a reference to Henry the Red's men in the Army of Darkness, in which one of his men say's a similar line and runs away, and also gets killed by a bow and arrow (the prisoner is killed by a crossbow bolt fired by King Arthur in Army of Darkness). ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' *During the quest The Cure For Madness, Cicero speaks to the player from a distance, similar to how The Joker would speak to Batman during the game, Batman: Arkham Asylum. Cicero is also very similar to The Joker (insane, a jester, similar voice). ''Beowulf (Norse Myth) * High Hrothgar is a reference to the character Hrothgar from the epic poem "Beowulf". He was a real Danish king who reigned in the early sixth century, who also appears in the legend of Beowulf and Grendel. ''The Bourne Series *The Black Briar clan in Riften may be an allude to the Bourne series of books and movies. This theory is reinforced by the fact that one of the game's voice actors - playing Delphine - was Joan Allen, who starred in the second and third Bourne films. Cartoon Network *Finn's Lute is a reference to the Cartoon Network show, "Adventure Time", in which one of the main characters "Finn" was seen playing a Lute and singing a song about his lute suit. ''Choose Your Own Adventure'' *A Choose Your Own Adventure-''style book can be found in Kolb and the Dragon. ''The Clive Barker Connection *In Riften, you can receive a small box called the Lexicon for the quest Unfathomable Depths from an Argonian named From-Deepest-Fathoms, who is more than happy to get rid of it. The Lexicon strongly resembles the Lament Configuration (the puzzle box) from the "Hellraiser" horror movie series. *In the lair of the Dark Brotherhood the little girl named Babette is an Easter egg to a little girl in the movie "Nightbreed". ''Fallout Series'' *Guards in Various towns will occasionally say "Let me guess, someone stole your sweetroll?" This is a running joke in Bethesda games. *The priest worshipping Talos in Whiterun shares many similarities to Confessor Cromwell in Megaton, Fallout 3. ''Galaxy Quest'' *As you walk into an inn, two people who work there are talking about the smell of the cellar. One says "It smells like a foreign animal was turned inside out, and then exploded!" Clearly a reference to Galaxy Quest. ''God of War'' *Durring transactions of the world you might see a loading screen with a shirtless Orc, dual-weilding, with blood on the left side of his face. He resembles Kratos from the God of War video game. ''The Hangover'' *The quest A Night to Remember could be an allusion to first The Hangover movie in that you wake up after a night of heavy drinking, not knowing where you are, and having to follow your footsteps back through all of Skyrim learning you stole a prize goat off a farm, were planning to get married to a girl you met that night, and that you trashed a shrine. ''The Headless Horseman'' *At night on the way to Northwatch Keep for the "Missing in Action " mission, you have a chance of encountering a spectral horseman without a head galloping toward you full tilt. He carries an axe on his back, which is likely a reference to Washington Irving's "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow". *Encountered him at Hamvir's rest during the day. Just sits on his horse looking towards the graves. Waited for a few hours but he didnt do anything. *Rarely rides along the path near Haemar's Shame towards Helgen. ''The Legend of King Arthur'' *If you have found Broken Tower Redoubt, directly south of it there will be a place called Rebel's Cairn where you will find a pile of stones in the front of the cave and there will be a random Sword in the top stone, which is a reference to the sword in the stone in the legend of King Arthur. *Slightly Northeast of Bleakwind Basin, there is a pond with a skeletal arm holding a random sword above the water, which is a reference to the lady in the lake in the legend of King Arthur. *Dragonsreach in Whiterun may be a reference to the current BBC series of Merlin, which has previously featured a dragon that had been captured and kept in the caves below the castle, which is also part of the background for Dragonsreach. Olaf who brings the dragon to the Dragonsreach was a dragonborn which is referring to Dragonlords who brings the great dragon to Camelot in the Merlin series.Also the protagonist of both is connected to dragons. In this way, the protagonist is related also to Bilbo Baggins, from Tolkien's The Hobbit and Sam Vimes of Terry Pratchett's Discworld series. And indeed Hiccup from How To train your Dragon, the Dreamworks animated movie. And most fantasy figures in literature. ''Let The Right One In Reference'' *Babette, a member of the Skyrim's Dark Brotherhood, is a possible reference to the Swedish book and movie of the same name Let The Right One In, aka Let Me In. Both she and the book's major character Eli were turned into vampires at a young age (Babette 10, Eli 11), and upon first entering the Sanctuary Babette is telling a story of her last contract in which it is heavily alluded that she used her seemingly young age to beguile a pedophile into following her to a dark alley where she completed her contract by killing him. Let the Right One In has a pedophile character named Håkan who has a relationship with Eli. *Babette may also allude to Claudia, a child-turned-vampire from The Vampire Chronicles. Claudia is known in Interview with the Vampire to use her age to charm her victims. She also uses a poison of her own making to poison her "dark father" and gashes his throat, both techniques expected of an assassin in the Dark Brotherhood. The creation of her own poisons is also a connection to Babette being an alchemist. ''Lord of the Rings'' *In Whiterun, the giant tree there is called the Gildergreen. It is grown from the Eldergleam, the oldest living thing in Skyrim, but is failing. This references the Gondorian capital of Minas Tirith in Lord of the Rings: Return of the King, where the legendary White Tree faces a similar fate. *The city of Whiterun is also very similar in appearance to Edoras (the capital of Rohan) from the Lord of the Rings. ''Minecraft Reference'' *On the top of The Throat of the World, one can find the Notched Pickaxe, the first time this has appeared in the series. (Most definitely a jibe insult considering Bethesda's lawsuit against Mojang for their unreleased game titled "Scrolls".) ''Monty Python and the Holy Grail'' *During Roggvir's execution, he yells "Get on with it!". This is possibly a reference to the Castle Anthrax scene. *When fighting, people occasionally yell, "It's just a scratch!" The Black Knight responds with "'Tis but a scratch" after his arm is cut off. ''Pac Man'' In Endon's house in Markarth, there is a shelf where Garlic, Glow Dust, Sliced Goat Cheese, and a Slaugterfish egg are arranged to resemble Pac-Man eating several pac-dots. ''Poltergeist'' *After completing the mission The House of Horrors, the chairs in the kitchen are stacked on the table. This is like the chairs seen in the movie "Poltergeist". ''Shrek'' *In Mistwatch North Tower you run into a man looking for his wife Fjola, whom is trapped in the tower. This is clearly a reference to the first Shrek movie, where Shrek must rescue Princess Fiona from the tower. This is also possibly a reference to the fourth movie, where Fiona is the leader of the rebels, seeing as Fjola turns out to be the leader of the Mistwatch Bandits. ''Spaceballs'' *In the Thieves Guild there is a thief named Rune. Speak to him about his name and he will tell you a story that is a reference to the scene where Lone Star tells princess Vespa about his pendant. ''Star Trek Reference'' *In the village of Ivarstead there is a woman named Temba Wide-Arm. This is a reference to the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode Darmok, where one of the often-repeated phrases is "Temba, his arms wide." ''Star Wars Reference'' Inside Bleakcoast Cave, there is a skeleton hanging upside down from the ceiling. Below the skeleton is a glowing sword. This may reference Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back when Luke was caught on Hoth and hung from the cavern ceiling. The sword below would represent his lightsaber. *The same reference appeared in Bloodmoon. *When meeting Delphine to get the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, you have the option to say "I was expecting someone taller", a reference to when Luke rescues Leia from the Death Star, Leia also comment: "Aren't you a little too short to be a Stormtrooper?". *The companion Lydia will comment "I have a bad feeling about this..." commonly while exploring the end of a dungeon or approaching a boss fight. Which is a reference to how Han Solo always says that throughout the original trilogy. *In Understone Keep, outside of Nchuand-Zel, you can occasionally overhear Calcelmo and his nephew Aicantar discussing whether or not Aicantar can leave after the expedition is finished, following the conversation Luke and Uncle Owen have in A New Hope in regard to Luke leaving for the academy. ''Three Billy Goats Gruff'' *On your way to Hag Rock Redoubt, there is a bridge with a dead troll underneath. If it's your first time visiting, you will witness two goats meeting a third at the end of the bridge then running off together. This is a reference to the children's tale, "Three Billy Goats Gruff," where a troll is defeated by a trio of goats. A similar reference appeared in Oblivion. The Troll is also unlootable. ''The Wheel of Time'' *One of the checkpoints is Mount Althor - complete with a dragon. This may be a reference to Rand Al'Thor, the Dragon Reborn, born on Dragonmount, from the Wheel of Time. Historical References *The East Empire Company is a branch of Morrowind's East Empire Company in Ebonheart. It is probably a reference to the British East India Company. *The Imperial forces of Skyrim take heavy inspiration from the armies of the historical Roman Empire, both in their uniforms and military titles (legionnaire, quaestor, prefect) ''Previous Games'' References M'aiq the Liar *M'aiq reappears in Skyrim. He appeared in Morrowind and Oblivion, as an Easter Egg for developers to comment on some of the requested features that were removed or added. The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind *Some Guard NPC's comment "Let me guess - someone stole your sweetroll....", this is a clear reference to Fallout 3 where the bully(named Butch DeLoria) at your birthday party demands you hand over your sweetroll that was given to you as a gift. The Fallout event is, in turn, a reference to the character creation process in the Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, wherein the player character is asked how they would react to a bully stealing their sweetroll in order to determine the player's class. The stolen sweetroll is thus a long-running Bethesda joke. It can also be found when creating your character in "Daggerfall", the second Elder Scrolls game Bethesda released. *Some of the characters, when in combat, occasionally yell "Nerevar guide me", a reference to the hero from Morrowind of whom the Nerevarine is a reincarnation of. *Some of the characters (particularly Dunmer human characters (e.g. Dunmer Necromancers) will sometimes say "Filthy N'Wah" in battle, an Easter Egg of a common combat phrase in the game. The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion *Lucien Lachance returns in Ghost form when you obtain the power "Summon Spectral Assassin". *Upon finding a Crimson Nirnroot (see bottom of the page) you start a quest named, "A Return To Your Roots" which is a reference to Oblivion's Nirnroot quest. Sinderion, the quest NPC from Oblivion, is also found dead in his field laboratory along with his journal, and one of the rewards for the quest is Sinderion's Serendipity, which gives you a 25% chance of crafting a second potion. *The Bust of the Gray Fox can be found in the Mercer Frey's house Riftweald Manor in Riften. *The husk of a giant Mudcrab can be found within the plains surrounding Whiterun, continuing the giant mud crab tradition from prior games. This giant mudcrab can be found in a small pond directly southeast from Gjulkar's Monument. It is, however, very much dead upon discovery, There is also a live giant mudcrab on the small island in Mara's Eye Pond. *In the Dark Brotherhood, if you read Cicero's Journal Volume 1, he writes; '''27th of Rain's Hand, 4E 187 '''Completed the Arena contract. I ultimately decided to pose as a starstruck fan, and immediately got into the Grand Champion's good graces. While escorting the arrogant fool through the Great Forest, I slashed his throat and left the corpse for the bears. ''This is a reference to the Adoring Fan in Oblivion. There is also a reference to the purification of the Cheydinhall Sanctuary, which the player is responsible for. *If you fail a persuasion check when first encountering Nelacar in the Azura's Star quest, he says "Right, now tell me the one about the Argonian maid and the lusty baron." This is a reference to the book from the Elder Scrolls series: ''The Lusty Argonian Maid. *If it's a clear day and you're at a high enough elevation along the southern border of Skyrim, you can see the White Gold Tower in Cyrodiil. You may have to use console commands to remove collision and 'fly' up to an elevation high enough to see the tower. *A courier will give you a pamphlet about the opening of a museum in Dawnstar, the curator of the museum will give you a quest to retrieve the pieces of Mehrunes' razor which was DLC from Oblivion.And also all the things that appear in the museum can also be obtained in Oblivion,and most of them player a vital roll in Oblivion Category:Easter eggs Category:Skyrim